Advertisers are often interested in knowing whether their advertisements occurred and were placed as expected. Confirming the occurrence and placement of advertisements can be used for market research purposes, billing purposes, and advertisement campaign planning purposes. Such advertisements may be in the form of television advertisements or other video/audio advertisements including Internet streaming advertisements. Depending on the conveyance medium (e.g., print, radio, television, computer, etc.) used for advertising, different known techniques can be used to confirm the presentation of advertisements in those media.